iTransformers
by knifeinback
Summary: Carly, Sam, and Freddie find themselves face to face with a new fate; one that will change their lives forever...icarly/transformers A crossover that I didn't put on the crossover list, lol
1. Strange silver box

I decided to crossover icarly with transformers!!! well, it was my friend's idea, but still! This is based on the transformer movies, though, and there aren't any pairings....but there are cute friendship moments, so i hope that's good enough

So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, REVIEW!!!!! please.....lol I want to know if this is okay to continue for you guys....Enjoy!!

* * *

_Before time began, there was the cube. We know not where it comes from, only that it holds the power to create worlds and fill them with life. That is how our race was born. For a time we lived in harmony, but like all great power some wanted it for good, others for evil. And so the war began. A war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death. The cube was lost to the far regions of space. We scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it and rebuild our home. Searching every star, every world, and just when all hope seemed lost, message of a new discovery drew us to an unknown planet called Earth. But we were already too late._

Fancy, colorful, oddly shaped hats were thrown up into the air, showering the living room and making it into a mess. Spencer Shay didn't seem to care as he continued to toss hats from a box, determined to find what he wanted; what hat he was actually looking for.

His little sister, Carly, was strewn out on the couch with her best friend accompanying her and mimicking her position on the other end. "That's not it…fancy, but still not it," Spencer mumbled under his breath, almost running out of hats. Carly stopped watching the TV for a second and looked behind her with a questioning gaze, wondering what exactly her brother might be doing now that made so much noise.

"What are you looking for?" she asked, humored by the random act of throwing hats all over the place. The fact that she would probably have to clean it up after made her ask. "If it ain't food related, I don't want to know," her blonde friend murmured in disinterest. She wasn't always interested in things other than food when the two watched TV together. The brunette just sighed heavily, knowing why her friend was so uninterested. She desperately wanted to know what she was getting for her birthday which was the next day, and after Carly protested thousands of times already, Sam was just basically pouting like a little kid despite her turning seventeen the next day.

Sam Puckett hated to wait, and had no patience for secret presents or anything like that. Not even for Christmas does she wait for presents, she usually just opens them when they're first bought. Carly's more civilized ways taught the blonde how to endure the whole waiting process, even though she despised it. It wasn't a huge issue with Sam anyway. She actually felt more alive and loved when people forced her to wait for things. Her mom's way of celebrating special times was so off, something needed to be right for once in her life.

"Just calm down, you barely have to wait that much. Your birthday is only tomorrow," Carly stated casually like if it wasn't something to be overly excited for.

"Is it something that I can use to hit Freddie with?" Sam asks in the most curious way ever. Carly appeared to be in deep thought, actually thinking up an answer to Sam's question, until she realized what she was doing wrong here. "I'm not spoiling your surprise, Sam," the brunette rolled her eyes and shook her head. Despite this, she smiled. Her friend can always make her smile, which was good considering how annoying her behavior can be at times.

"Ah, what the French toast!" Sam yelled out defeated, and managed to bleep out the opposed words she would've used, had Carly not been present. Sam always listened and followed Carly's restrictions like a trained dog, since Carly would put up with her anger management most of the time. They were the best of friends, and anything can be endured, it seemed, between the two.

"Just sit your butt down and watch girly cow," Carly simply said and ignored her friend's childish antics. "Whatevs," the blonde responded, pursuing the matter no further. "So Spencer, what're you looking for?" Carly asked, getting right back on the subject that almost seemed to be lost.

"My Mexican bingo hat!" he shouted, frustrated and all sweaty from his earlier fumbling. "For?" Sam giggled. "Mexican bingo," he stated matter-of-factly. Carly and Sam exchanged confused looks, and then there were no more questions about it afterwards. "Won't ask," Carly stated. "Yup, and won't care," Sam added.

"So hey, when is your dad coming for a visit?" the blonde hesitated to ask. Carly usually would be so excited to see her father again but lately things have always been messing up with the whole schedule thing. Her dad keeps breaking his promise to come, and it really isn't his fault but it hurt Carly a lot. This Sam could tell easily. Carly was such a softy, anything could break her. "I don't know, he'll give me a call," she said normally, lacking all the excitement she no longer had. Sam could tell that Carly didn't quite believe him at all, so she tried to make things come out in a positive way.

"Awesome, I've never met him before," Sam says excitedly for Carly, to remind her how she's supposed to sound. "It's been a while since I've seen him," Carly sighs with a sad face. Sam gets up and stretches all the stiff muscles out, and then walks toward the front door where all the picture frames are hung on the wall. She scanned through the ones of Carly's dad, in a military uniform, and noticed how they barely had pictures of him as a father and not a soldier.

"I wish I had a cool dad like yours," Sam suddenly mutters, but Carly heard her. "I wish I had a dad," she corrects, remembering how she doesn't know her dad. Stepping out of her trance, Carly sympathized with Sam by pointing out what she does have.

"Don't worry, I wish I had a mom, and it's not like I see my dad every day." Sam nodded at her, understanding the silent pain they both had to go through every day. "Maybe your dad and my mom could date," Sam suggests subconsciously. Carly gives her a weird look along with a faltering smile. "Uhm…I don't think they'd make a very good couple," Carly laughed nervously at the ridiculous idea but appreciated the fact that Sam thought of a possible solution to help the both of them.

"You're probably right," Sam laughed back. It was impossible, though. Sam's mom is too crazy and Carly's dad was too busy preventing crazy people from entering their house. In fact, if it weren't for Spencer, Carly would've not been allowed to hang with Sam when they were younger.

"Hey, aren't we supposed to be rehearsing before the show?" Sam asks rather loudly, breaking the silence. Carly sits up fast, like if she just found out her pants were missing, and turns the TV off. Sam can't help but smile at how funny Carly acts when she's in her rush panicked mode. There was no stopping her when that broke loose.

On cue, the door swung open and in came Fredward Benson, the former friend and technical producer of iCarly. He's about to talk but Sam interrupts him. "You've got about zero seconds to explain why you're late," she deadpans, ready to strike at what she thought was a horrible example of a teenage boy. "Well I"-

Freddie was cut off by Sam again as she flipped him over and onto the floor for what seemed to be no reason at all. He yelps on the floor in pain, and sucks it all in after a moment to try and play the tough guy in front of Carly. "I thought you were going to let him explain?" Carly asks Sam.

"He had no time left," Sam replied in fake disappointment. "I know I'm a little late, but do you really have to manhandle me like a sack of garbage?" Freddie spits at Sam.

"Well you smell like a sack of garbage so there's really no difference," Sam says flatly. Carly rushed in between them in order to halt their bickering. "Let's just hurry up and go over the bits one more time, please," she said with irritation in her voice. They headed up the stairs, Sam pushing Freddie up, while they entered the studio.

"Hey Carls, where's my remote?"

"Over there by the prop."

"Ah, thanks."

Freddie got all the technical things set up, while the girls checked each other for anything bothersome like a hair or something in their teeth; one of those checks. "Alright, iCarly starts in fifteen seconds," Freddie signaled. The girls then started to jump all around to get pumped for the show. "In 5, 4, 3, 2…"

"Hey! I'm Carlotta Shay!"

"And I'm Samanthicka Puckett!"

"And this is always, iCarly!" both the girls said in unison.

"Unless of course I kick Carly off the show!" Sam adds, playfully pushing Carly off to the side. Carly glares at Sam humorously. "Just throwin' it out there," the blonde stated calmly as not to offend the brunette.

"Okay! So the theme of this week's iCarly is…"

"Not Freddie! I mean robots," Sam joked, causing Freddie to glare at her.

"Robots!!" Carly repeated and emphasized.

"That's right, and we actually have some with us here tonight!"

"Yep, Carly's brother Spencer was awesome enough to build us some robots for the studio!"

"Here they are!" Carly yelled, gesturing. "We name this one, "The Terminator," Sam explained evilly.

"Sam named him," Carly giggled. "And this big guy is known to you former iCarly fans as, "The Bottle Bot," she said in a serious tone. "Made out of bottles!" she finished excitedly.

"I helped get those bottles empty!" Sam shouted, proud of what she and Spencer accomplished. "You're probably wondering what we're going to do with these robots," Carly said, stroking her chin.

"Well, Spencer built us an obstacle course especially made for "The Terminator," Sam explained.

"And so we'll watch our robot go through it, hopefully not being destroyed," Carly says, sympathizing with the little scrap of metal.

"This will become violent," Sam stated. "Only toward "The Terminator," she added. "Do not try this in church!" Carly yelled randomly.

"Yeah, don't," Sam deadpanned.

Freddie was giggling behind the camera while watching the two web stars do their thing.

While the show was going on upstairs, Spencer sat on the couch, disappointed in how he couldn't find his hat in time. To keep his mind off of it, he just set items out to start a new shark sculpture. He needed something to do, and the shark channel gave him inspiration. "Got my cool looking wrench, a bucket of triangles, and a huge set of googly eyes," Spencer whispered to himself, checking off the items one by one mentally.

"I need the body of the shark," he thought. He got up and headed toward the basement unit, figuring that there should be something useful down there. Back on the web show, Sam had already pressed the button to start the obstacle course. They were watching the robot roll on through an obstacle course much like the automatic fish feeder, until Sam smashed it during the middle with a bat. The pieces flew everywhere; the fork and spoon arms all the way to its wheelie feet. "Whoa!" Carly shrieked.

"Looks like he wasn't so tough after all," Sam joked.

"Nope!!" Carly agreed.

Walking down the basement unit stairs, Spencer did not catch a glimpse of the skateboard at the top, so he slipped off balance, tumbling down with loud thumps, hard enough to injure himself. Reaching the bottom, he was thrown into the wall by impact, and something seemed to crack.

"Ahhh!!!...Well, that's not good for my back," he muttered to himself while rolling over. The wall behind him creaked open, a small passage being revealed. He entered it cautiously, not remembering anything like this existing in their basement unit. It led into what seemed like more storage, and it was the size of a broom closet. Spencer looked around confusingly, but a bright shiny light caught his attention. Hidden under an old tarp, there was a metal block, shiny brightly and lighting the small space up.

Deciding that it was just a piece of scrap metal, Spencer carried it out and back upstairs to use it for his sculpture.

Upstairs in the studio, the iCarly gang watched the monitor moved back into place before continuing the show. "And no, I will not go out with you," Carly chimed in, answering a guy's question from the video.

"And if you ever ask again, I'll put you in this box, just like Gibby," Sam growled, tapping a box. "I'm sorry Sam! Please let me out!" cried Gibby from the inside.

"Quiet Gibby!" Sam demanded. "Okay, later," Carly waved, saluting her goodbye.

"Peace, until you make me mad," Sam warned.

"Stop threatening the viewers," Carly giggled.

"Bye!" the blonde shouted, ignoring Carly.

Freddie ended the show, placing the camera on the cart, leaning against it, accomplished. "Nice show you guys," he complimented.

"You too," both the girls said.

"So, who's going to take Gibby out of the box?" Freddie asks, looking at Carly, over to Sam.

"Not me!" Sam shouted, exiting the room. "Night, Freddie," Carly mumbled, following her friend.

"Fine! We'll let ourselves out!" Freddie yells over his shoulder.

Later at night, the two girls retired back onto the couch, not interested in anything they were watching. "The otter breaks open the nut with a rock," the TV is saying, and Sam is getting tired of it.

"Dude, what is this?" she asks suddenly as they continue to watch a show about otters. "An otter life," Carly explained simply. Sam gave a small noise of disapproval, not at all into what Carly watched lately. Her attention was turning somewhere else again.

"So…what're you getting me tomorrow again? You forgot to tell me earlier," Sam smiled, trying to be all innocent. "I'm not telling you. You're just going to have to wait until tomorrow," the brunette said tiredly. "I'm gonna get a snack before bed," Sam sighed, heading to the kitchen.

Spencer entered then, struggling to carry the glistening metal cube into the house. "Hey you two, sorry I came up so late but I was"-

"What is that?" Carly asked, amazed.

"I was getting to that pushy. I found this in our basement," he said excitedly.

"Why is it all glowy?" she asked.

"Actually…I have no idea."

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower and head to bed."

"Night, kiddies. Man this thing is heavy." Spencer then proceeded to his room, deciding to give it a rest until tomorrow. He was in charge of making Sam's special breakfast the next morning and he couldn't afford to lose sleep.

"Sam, I thought you meant a fat cake or something, not a whole fridge shelf," the brunette joked. "Hey, that's a good idea," Sam took seriously.

"Sam, no!"

"Ok, ok."

"Go get ready for bed; you've got a big day ahead of you," Carly said with great enthusiasm. Sam just agreed and ran up the stairs with a few 'raspberry fingers,' a new snack she enjoyed.

While Carly was in the shower, Sam entered the bathroom casually and walked up to the curtains. "Don't tell me that you're kind of in to me," Carly was singing, her voice echoing in the bathroom. Sam then moved the curtain viciously to the side, causing Carly to jerk in its direction.

"Hey Carly," Sam greeted like she wasn't in the middle of taking a shower.

"Sam! I'm in the shower!" Carly rasped.

"Yeah I know, but I was just wondering about something." Carly glared and instantly knew what this was all about. "I'm not telling you what I got you!"

"Fine, fine, I'm leaving," Sam sighed, Carly's bare thigh catching her attention by accident. Carly whipped the curtain around it and glared again. "Get out, please," she sort of ordered, humiliated.

"Don't forget to wash behind your ears," Sam teased jokingly.

After brushing her teeth and saying no to Sam yet again, Carly got in bed, waiting for her. "Can't you just give me a hint?" Sam asked. Carly thought about it for a minute, thinking of any consequences. Finding none, Carly decided to give in. "Fine," she told Sam. Sam hopped up excitedly, sitting close to Carly to hear her better.

"It's something big and colorful," Carly stated vaguely. Excitement fell off of Sam's face in an instant.

"What kind of hint was that?" she complained. "A good one, now go to bed," Carly demanded nicely.

After getting comfortable, Sam dozed off, finally. Carly stayed awake for a while, smiling comfortably, listening to Sam's steady breathing, until her pillow slid from underneath her head and the blanket got yanked away. She rolled over to see what exactly Sam was up to, but realized she was still asleep.

"You're such a hog. Next time, you're sleeping on the couch," Carly whispered in the dark.

"Love ya, Carls," Sam mumbled to her friend in her sleep. "I know," Carly sighed.

Carly then somehow entangled herself with Sam, getting warmth and head cushions out of it. This is how they spent the night, unaware of what would unravel for them, come the next day.

* * *

Sooo....some real action is gonna go on in the next chapter!!! Tell me if you guys like it....


	2. Sam's present

**here's a quick little chapter....FYI-the action really starts in the next chapter (sorry) but anyway...this chapter is just like any old cliffhanger...sort of....you'll notice more things at the end ;)**

**Will appreciate reviews!!! i promise this will get better as the chapters go on.....but i NEED reviews...they're like my fuel :D Let's just shoot for the kind of reviews that ask questions or express what you liked about it plz!! thanks**

**

* * *

**

The aroma of food filtered the kitchen as Spencer lined the table and counter with Sam's breakfast favorites. He wore his cook apron over pajamas as he ran around the whole kitchen trying to get everything done on time. Everything was coming out smoothly; he even had time to start his sculpture.

After making sure he got all the food ready and didn't miss anything, Spencer relaxed on the couch and continued to focus on his art. He cleaned the cube shaped thing with a dish rag and focused his eyes more on the detail surrounding it. There seemed to be swirls, markings, foreign letters, and random designs all over it, confusing Spencer. A person who would take the time to etch something like this all over a metal block was surely artistically crazy!

At first Spencer thought maybe it was just dirt or something to rub off with a towel until he took a closer look at it. Without any further ideas, he concluded that it was just the design it came with, wherever it came from, that is.

The breakfast aroma soon traveled upstairs into Carly's room. Surprisingly, Carly was the first one to smell it. She opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the bright sunlight coming in from the windows. Rubbing the crud out of her eyes, she sat up and looked over at Sam. She was still very much asleep and dead to the world. Carly then moved to get up and wash herself so that she can wake Sam afterward. She sighed inwardly, realizing that it was the morning, and even though it was Sam's birthday, it was always difficult getting her up no matter what.

Carly tensed a little at the hard, cold, porcelain tile floor as it touched her feet. The brunette then brushed her teeth, and proceeded to make faces at herself in the mirror with the listerene mouth wash after she brushed. This was a daily routine, but it would be pretty embarrassing if someone walked in on her. This thought made her spit out the listerene and wash about normally. She stepped out of the bathroom, feeling refreshed and cleaner, while walking over to the bed slowly and dragging her feet.

She knew what had to be done. It was just going to have to take a while. She did her best in trying to plop down beside Sam without making her fall off since her limbs were already stretched out dangerously close to the edge. Sam's body shifted as the bed dipped at Carly's weight. Carly nudged, shook, tapped, and poked Sam while screaming 'Sam wake up' a few times but it didn't work. It was up to the point where Carly was dead in her face, shaking her lightly.

"Sam? Hey Sam?" The blonde seemed to come to life, but only for a moment. "What...I don't want to go to school...nooo..." Sam mumbled in her sleep.

"What the...No, Sam, there isn't any school. It's your birthday, get up!" Carly chuckled. Sam continued to silently snore, not at all conscious.

"Ugh! Why are you so difficult to get up in the morning!?" Carly exasperated, throwing her head back in the process. "Bacon...food..." The blonde's blue eyes appeared as she opened them slowly, and fully. "I smell food," she murmured in her tired state.

"Happy Birthday Sam!!!" Carly shouted, arms in the air and still too close to Sam. It was loud in Sam's head, but it was a good wake up call for her. "Thanks," Sam said with a shocked face.

Sam slowly got out of bed, stretching out her tightened limbs. "My present!" she randomly shouted in realization, making Carly jump.

"That's right. Right after breakfast," Carly informed. Sam flew into the bathroom in 0.2 seconds, leaving Carly alone and amused.

Downstairs, Spencer just finished wiping down the rest of the block, when Freddie came through the door. "Hey Spencer."

"Sup, Freddo."

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready to sculpt the body of my vicious shark."

Both Freddie and Spencer then look at the block. "That looks like an ancient artifact or something. You make that?" Freddie asks.

"No, it was like this. I'm going to sculpt it into shape," Spencer answers, the thought of it maybe being an artifact not even crossing his mind.

"Anyway, where's Sam? I came by to say Happy Birthday to her."

The two girls came down the stairs, dressed and washed for breakfast. "Oh, Happy Birthday, Sam"-

"Birthday punches!!!" Sam yelled, tackling Freddie and punching him. "No no no no! Ow! ow! ow!" Freddie screamed in pain. "One! Two! Three! Four! Five...wait. It's my birthday, not yours," Sam realized a little too late.

"Sam!" Carly scolded. "My bad, I got a little excited there," she said, her excuse not good enough for Freddie. "Ahhhh!!!" Freddie screamed, running back toward his apartment.

"Wait Freddie!" Carly tried, but the door had already slammed. "Sam!" Carly scolded yet again, thumping her in the back of the head. "Ow! I'm Sorry," Sam apologized.

When she saw the huge buffet in the kitchen, she dropped everything. "Oh my god," Sam gaped in awe. Spencer stood up finally to say his part. "Happy Birthday, Sam!" he yelled in a funny accent. Sam was speechless. Food meant a lot to her. "The ham, the chicken, the steak..." she began, amazed at how dinner meat was made this early too. Then of course there was the bacon, the sausages, and the rest of the cooked ham.

"Wow, Carly. You never let me have ribs and chicken for breakfast," Sam turned, to make sure Carly was okay with it. She wouldn't normally care, but since this was so unexpected, she had to make sure. "Consider the occasion a free pass," Carly said carefully.

"Yes! Is this my gift?" Sam asked, jumping up and down. "Part of it."

Without further questions, Sam started eating off of a full plate, devouring everything. Carly made a plate herself, with less food of course.

"I've got another surprise for you," Carly announced when she saw that Sam cleaned her plate first. "What is it?"

"It's outside," Carly said, getting up. "Here, let me get Freddie."

"That nub?" Sam retorted. "But first," Carly started, putting something on Sam's face. "There."

"A blindfold Carls?" Sam questioned.

"Surprise, remember?" Carly emphasized. "If this is another surprise party, I'm gonna get vicious," Sam warned.

"It's not! Let's go," Carly dragged Sam's sleeve, leading her. "Freddie!!! Come outside!!" Carly shouted, heading down to the lobby.

Freddie poked his head out, looking at Spencer through the open door. "Hurry, Sam's gonna see her gift." "I'll be there!" Freddie shouted back, retreating.

"Okay, just down these stairs," Carly told Sam so that she wouldn't fall. "Wait Sam!! Don't run! You're blindfolded!" Carly yelled.

"Heyy!! Where are you taking that blinded girl!?" Lewbert the doorman spat from behind his front desk. "To see her birthday present," Carly muttered in disgust. Lewbert was just too disgusting for her to be around lately with his wart and unwashed clothes. "Wait!" he shouted again, stopping Carly from leaving. "What!?" she yelled back, annoyed.

"How come you never get me a present on my birthday?" he asked. Carly just rolled her eyes and left, leaving the screaming man alone.

Carly catches Sam against a wall waiting. "This way please," Carly continued to lead. They stopped at a certain point, Carly removing the blindfold. Sam looked in front of her, confused. "What's this?" All she saw was a giant tarp. "All I see is a giant blanket," she deadpanned.

"It's under the sheet, Sam," Carly mocked.

"Let me guess...a trampoline!!!?"

"Nope, this!" Carly yanked the sheet off of the object, and as it began to reveal what was under it, Sam definitely knew what it was. "Oh my god! Carly, you got me a car!!??" she ran up to it, looking inside. "Yeah, Happy Birthday!" Carly told her again.

"Wow, Carls. This...is insane. Way better than the bike I stole from Gibby!"

Sam then embraced Carly into a tight warm hug that was just an ounce painful, but that's the point. Spencer ran in toward the two. "Here's your keys birthday girl!!" he yelled, handing them to her.

"Thanks, Spencer," she says, giving him an equal hug. She turns around and gets into the front seat desperately, turning the key in the ignition without hesitation. The engine roared, but then turned off. Sam's smile faded as she looked at Spencer. "No gas?" she asks.

"Well, Carly never told me to get a car with all that stuff."

"Oh, sure, blame it on me," Carly giggled. "Well, keep messing around with it. Maybe it can turn on for a while," Spencer suggested.

The car was an old camaro. Carly had thought Sam would like something sporty and yellow. It matched her, and it was something affordable from Spencer's friend, Auto. It just needed a good wash, but other than that, it was pretty alright. The perfect gift, since Sam recently got her liscense. Freddie made it down, looking as excited as Sam as he inspected her gift, awed. Sam kept turning the key, getting some sparks here and there, until it finally came through. It was loud, and when it roared, the car let out a shockwave of energy, ripping through the air.

Sam ducked behind the wheel by impact, while Freddie got knocked off his feet and onto the floor. Carly and Spencer were not in range, but they did block their faces from the strong wind. "Freddie!" Carly yelled out. "Oww," he mumbled. "You okay Freddie?" Spencer asked after running to his side. "Not really," he grunted.

Sam's eyes were wide until she found out Freddie was okay. "I like this car, already," she joked. Carly helped Freddie up as she looked over at Sam. "What was that!?"

"Are you sure that car is safe?" Freddie groaned. "You didn't mess with any wires, did you?" Carly asked Spencer, knowing how he wasn't the greatest at electrical things.

"No I didn't. I'll get Auto to look at it and check it out again."

"Call him like, now," Carly exaggerated.

"On it."

Sam looked around on the inside, inspecting every feature, from the interior to the floor to the seats. She was amazed that this was all hers. Carly walked over to her while Freddie straightened his shoulder from the fall.

"I'm sorry Sam," she apologizes. "This was supposed to be the best gift ever, and now it's ruined."

"No, no no no!" Sam protested. "This is the best thing ever! I love it, it's insane!" Sam insisted.

"You really like it?"

"Love it."

"Good. But you have to leave it here in this parking lot until we're sure it's safe," Carly told her.

"Sure, what kind of car is this?"

"A camaro," Freddie informed. "Camaro, huh? Sounds fancy."

"I like it," Freddie added. "Well you can't have it!" Sam teased.

"I didn't say that, I was just complimenting"-

_Beeeeeeeepppppppp!  
_  
Sam honked the horn, interrupting Freddie in mid-sentence. He looked back at her with an annoyed face. Carly was just laughing the whole time.


	3. Shockwave

Wooh...finally got finished with this one...it gets interesting ^_^

* * *

In the severe blizzards of the Antarctic, deep within its icy caverns, lie a buried alien specimen. Large, bulky, frozen layers of metal were slowly rising over the surface of an iceburg, which was very thick. It was like an empty armour, but at least bigger than a three floor building. It was named Megatron on the planet it belonged to. When it crashed, looking for the cube, the Allspark, he landed here. The impact was so strong, he went under and froze for years. Now that the ice was finally freeing him, he had the chance to arise again, and continue to do what he had meant to do on this planet. Find the cube. Red eyes sparkled under the snow, the ice, as he came to life.

--

Sam's living room was filled with people and was also clean, making it hard to recognize for most people. There were people dancing at every corner, sodas at every table, and noise erupting in the entire room. Carly succeeded in throwing a party at Sam's house since it was bigger and was fairly proud of the outcome. Especially since they got her mom out of there by locking the door.

Carly was also enjoying the fact that Sam was having a good time. Sam stepped into her living room which was appropiately transformed into the dance floor and stood on top of her couch that was pushed aside against the wall.

"Hey! Everybody!! Quiet!" Sam screamed, her voice louder than the music and making everyone stop dancing. "Now, I may have trashed everyone elses house during a party but if you try that here, I'll feed you to the backyard racoons!!" she warned, eyeing everyone while they just nodded at her.

No one would dare mess with Sam, not even guys. She was well respected, and if not that, then feared. "That goes for you too, Melanie," Sam said while pointing at her twin sister in the kitchen.

"But I live here too," Melanie retorted, watching her devilish twin walk over to her.

"So what. Technically you live in boarding school so for now this is my territory," Sam stated.

"Commence the party!" Carly shouted, noticing that most people were just frozen and staring. Sam got a couple of root beers, and headed for the couch again.

"Aahhh!" screamed the red-headed Wendy girl as a feline with a missing leg leaped on the couch.

"Froth bite, get outta here!" Sam laughed while swatting her handicapped cat away. He bounced back, retreating to the upstairs. Sam sat on the couch, popping open a root beer and scooting over to give Carly butt space. Before she took a sip, she saw a brunette nerd walking over to her but getting pushed and jerked around from the people dancing. He seemed to be holding a present, and when he finally came through, he looked disheveled by all the people bumping into him.

"Happy..Birthday," he breathed, shocked like the time he crawled into a crowd just to get his name on the school at sea thing. Sam gives him her famous 'go away' look but took the present out of curiosity. That, and Carly was watching her and making sure that she behaved.

"I swear if it's a camera I'm going to sell it for..." Sam began, but stopped short in her sentence as she ripped open the paper and looked inside the box. She tried her best not to look shocked or surprised, but her two friends who are used to her different emotions knew she actually was surprised, even though her face barely changed.

"Happy Birthday you crazy," Freddie smiled at her, proud of his ability to get someone who basically didn't like him to appreciate him.

"I uhm, thanks," Sam sighed, obviously at a loss for any kind of insult. Carly pushed Sam forward so that she can at least hug Freddie instead of saying a lame thank you. Sam growled low in her throat but allowed Freddie to embrace her. Carly then snatched the present by the time the hug was over and looked inside.

"You got her a body kit?" Carly asked amazed. Those were usually expensive and Sam was the easiest person to satisfy because of her obsession with food and stuff. But a body kit? Then she thought about the car and decided that she should just remain quiet and enjoy the fact that Sam got spoiled this year. She deserved all of it, at least.

"I had to, it was the only thing that suited the whole car thing. I don't think she would've liked my mom's idea of a gift," Freddie explained.

"Which was?" Sam asked curiously. "You know those fruity air fresheners?"

"Wow. Good man, dork," Sam said playfully, engrossed in the body kit box.

"That's really nice of you Freddie," Carly admitted, not expecting Sam's natural victim to get her a gift as good as this was. "And you know, I couldn't find a spiked laser ball that flies," Freddie smirked.

Carly shot a look at Sam, smiling confusedly at her request. "You did not look hard enough," Sam laughed as she stuffed her new present under the couch for safe keeping.

"So Sam, are you enjoying your party?" Carly finally asked, oh so curious on what Sam thought about all the effort. "Totally Carls, this is the best one yet," Sam responded with a big smile.

"Good, now you can make up for my birthday," Carly retorted.

"Aw, come on! When are you gonna get over the fact that I got you arrested on your birthday?"

"I'm not!" Carly snapped.

"That's the last time I let you talk me in to taking a cardboard cutout of Girly Cow," Carly grumbled.

"Fine, but I did know the manager of the store so I thought it was cool," Sam pointed. Carly just shook her head at her poorly behaved friend.

"Sure you did, now go eat some of your cake. Everyone else wants a piece," Carly ordered nicely. Sam shifted on the couch and drank more of her root beer.

"I really don't get the stupid rule about 'having to cut the first piece,' Sam said with soda still in her mouth.

"Be grateful for it. I think you'll still be crotchity if people just went in and took a piece," Carly proved.

"Too much information Carly," Sam said around burps. "About what??" Carly was confused.

"I dunno, but you managed to bore me," Sam sighed.

"Shut up Sam," Carly laughed.

"I knew you'd say that," Sam mumbled as she stretched her feet over Carly's lap and began to watch all the people on the dance floor. She looked at Wendy who was jumping all around the way Carly does to Gibby who was jiggling and shirtless, to Melanie who was purposely dancing close to Freddie.

"Hey Melanie!" Sam shouted and gestured her arm over. Melanie stopped dancing and strolled over to Sam. "Yes Sam?" she asked out of breath.

"Get out," Sam demanded half heartedly.

"Why?"

"Your face, it irritates me," Sam answered.

"But we look exactly the same," Melanie deadpanned.

"No, I look better," Sam stated while trying to look charming. Melanie shook her head and was about to resume the party until she saw Sam's body kit under the couch sticking out a bit.

"Oh yeah, when are you going to show me your car?"

"How'd you know?" Sam asked.

"I looked through your camera," Melanie said taking a camera out of her purse and going through it, seeing Sam's pictures with her car.

"Hey! Don't go snooping through my stuff," Sam snatched the camera back.

"I wasn't snooping through it, you lent me it."

"Well, remind me never to do it again," Sam growled.

"Okay," Melanie laughed.

"Anyway just so you know, if you're gonna bug for a ride it's five bucks," Sam informed.

"I wasn't going to ask for a ride."

"Good. That goes for mom too. Knowing her she'll wreck it somehow," Sam added.

"Whatever you want, little sister," Melanie teased, emphasizing 'little'.

"Only by like, two hours," Sam defended.

"Since we share birthdays, I'll try not and fight with you now," Melanie said, wrapping an arm around Sam. "Please get off," Sam groaned.

--

The party ended as well as it started. There wasn't much of a mess since everyone cleaned up for their lives, knowing Sam would really hurt them. It ended pretty late at night, and as usual, Carly was the last one to leave.

The next day, Carly was sleeping in, totally drained from the party the day before. She was dressed warmly in her small cami like tanktop with her little night shorts. The sunlight coming in from the window was slowly getting hotter, and it was beginning to tamper with her sleep. A small groan filled the silence of her room as she rolled onto her side to look at her clock. It was 1:00 p.m., not too late for her, but it felt that she slept for two days straight.

She grunted and tossed the comforter aside, stretching all her limbs out on her bed. "Sam's party really got me," she mumbled to herself.

--

Spencer was currently down in the living room getting ready to sculpt. He woke up way earlier, and he had nothing else to procrastinate with so he decided to get back to work. "Alrighty, time to start this sculpture," he informed himself for motivation. He moved the table for space and put the metal box in its place. He was yet again going to use a sledge hammer like the time he did when Carly was dating Griffin, the bad boy.

"Time to put you into shape," he whispered. "La Fiesta!!" he yelled before he picked the hammer up and angled it perfectly. Then he swung and hit the box on its top. It was harder than expected, he barely made a dent. He steadied himself again, going in for hit number two, using more strength this time.

When the tip of his sledge hammer hit down this time, a shockwave of energy flew out and violently slashed through Spencer, sending his body into the kitchen.

"AAHHGG!!"

His body slammed down onto the kitchen table, snapping it in two. The energy hit random parts of the apartment, sending things flying and shaking.

Carly's calm face disappeared. She was brushing her teeth when she heard a huge slam, a loud noise, and a loud yell that sounded like Spencer.

The television, computer, microwave, and squirrel video camera reacted to the strange blue energy that came from the box. They moved and twisted into a more bodily figure and developed red glaring eyes. They were alive, very much alive as their new legs and feet were visible. The television's glass screen had broken and the remaing pieces constructed into a slim robot form. It had claws and larger legs, along with hidden rockets and guns just like the others. The computer was almost the same as the T.V., except that it was much smaller and angrier looking.

The microwave transformed into a short and stocky but well packed robot with deadly weapons just urging to be set free. The little squirrel video camera was freakishly jumping around, being that it formed legs, and running toward the metal box. Spencer coughed and straightened himself up to recuperate, as the microwave leaped onto his chest and slammed him back down. His eyes shot open to meet with the small red circles on his kitchenware that was now alive. It let out a loud screech, extracting a strange liquid out of its mouth.

"Aaaahhhh!!" Spencer yelled back, using all his force to push the thing that was once his microwave out of his face. He succeeded, barely, as the robot stumbled into the broken wood. Confused and afraid, Spencer got to his feet and bolted into the living room area, his head pounding. He looked around to see his little forms of entertainment systems up and on feet they never had before and weren't supposed to own. They all raised their arms as they broke down into what looked like advanced machinery. Before Spencer had a chance to react, hot rounds and shots were fired at him, as he dove behind the couch on instinct after the loud robotic noises echoed in his ears.

He hit the floor pretty hard, and instantly smelled smoke and still heard shots and things like exploding fire crackers. He had wished that they were exploding fire crackers, but as he held his head in his hands, he knew they were something close to machine guns. Gunshots fired into the room, ricocheting off of metal or hard surfaces, spraying Spencer in what ever was being shot at and broken into smaller pieces like the rubble from the walls. The first thought in his head was that he was being shot at, and his little sister Carly was probably going to be next if nothing was done. A flare of a tiny missile hit the far back of the room, where Spencer's room was located. It scared Spencer the most, and that's when Carly came down the stairs.

Ratatatatata!!

"Spencer? What are you doing, watching a movie?" she asked, thinking he had the TV up too loud. She was still tired, but when she got a good enough view, she witnessed a video camera shooting a tiny missile out of the window near the stairs where she was located. She flinched, and a wave of realization washed over her face before she shrieked really loudly.

"Carly! Go upstairs!" Spencer shouted to her, fearing for her safety. She turned quick and bolted back up the stairs still shrieking all the way up. Spencer took the opportunity to run and dive into his small hallway. The shots fired at him all missed and hit different things incredibly. He bumped into carts and bins on his way to safety, not worrying much about his pain and more focused on his sister. He quickly scrambled around his room and found his golf club. He grabbed it and pushed up against his closed door, listening as the gunshots wore out. There were small footsteps, a metallic sound hitting the floor. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Hey! Is everything okay in there!?" called the familiar voice that belonged to Freddie. Spencer's heart dropped, not wanting him to enter into his death. In the hallway, Freddie was about to open the door until something sent him falling backwards and part of the door was blown off. Freddie crawled backwards into his apartment and hid behind the door. If this was one of Sam's jokes, it wasn't cool. The robots then took hold of the metal box, all of them carrying it out and down the hallway of the Bushwell Plaza.

Spencer carefully stepped out into the current battlefield, with his club in hand, scanning the room for anything alive.

Carly was anxious, and watching the door in the iCarly studio with so much fear. She hoped that Spencer was alright. She just stood there, embracing herself and about to break down. She couldn't stand the silence so she scrambled around for her phone with shaky hands, finally getting it out of her beanbag. She texted Sam nervously, not wanting to make noise by calling in case whoever downstairs decided to attack her.

Sam's phone vibrated through her jeans, making her casually take it out and glance. **'Sam u need to get over here plz!!'**The text came from Carly, which sort of confused her. She pressed the talk button which automatically called Carly so she could see what was wrong.

Carly's eyes grew wide as her phone played a familiar ring tone. She rustled to turn it off as she heard something behind the tech cart move. Out came from behind a bigger camera with scary claws that were currently on gun mode as it pointed the deadly weapon around and scanned the room with its blood red eyes. Carly spotted it quietly in a corner and gasped out loud by accident.

The thing jumped to the side and hissed really loudly at Carly. Her first instinct was to take Sam's remote and chuck it and so she did and hit the thing dead in the arm that looked most dangerous. It screeched and jerked in the door's direction, shooting the spot where Carly was and busting the glass door open so that it could catch up with the others. Carly recovered and got up after being partially under the beanbag, then proceeded to call Sam back.

"Sam!?" she rasped.

"Carly, what's going on? Why'd you hang up?"

"Oh my god Sam! There were these things, shooting, like guns and stuff, and the camera got up and hissed at me...and Spencer downstairs with the missile shooting thingies and god I'm freaking out!" Carly rambled, barely making any sense at all.

"Carly, calm down. I'll be over in ten, alright? Just...calm down, I'm on my way," Sam said confusedly before hanging up.

Carly then resumed to pace back and forth.

"Hello!? Freddie is that you!??" yelled Spencer, trying to make sure no one got hurt. Freddie comes out of his hiding place and stumbles into their apartment.

"Spencer, what was that!?"

"I dunno! Things in our place just came to life!"

"What!?"

"Seriously!!"

"Where's Carly?" Freddie asked still confused and afraid.

"She's upstairs...Carlaayy!!!" Spencer called, running up and hoping that his little sister was still safe and sound. Freddie followed close behind as they busted through the iCarly studio door, finding a scared Carly inside. "Oh thank god you're alright," Spencer murmured as he embraced her.

"What's going on?" Carly asked hesitantly.

"I don't know. But I'm going to call the police so stay in here alright?"

"Yeah, sure," Carly whispered.

Spencer then snatched the phone from the cart and ran down the stairs.

"I better check on my mom. You alright?" Freddie asked softly.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine," Carly tried to say without her voice cracking.

"I'll be right back," Freddie said rubbing her shoulder, trying to assure her that everything was fine.

When left alone, Carly sat at the back of the studio, near the window for safety.

"Please hurry, Sam," she whispered to herself.

* * *

How was that??????


End file.
